1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to panic latches and more particularly to a panic latch for a grate or other covering for a window or opening in a building which is not normally used as a door.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There are many types of panic latches that are used to lock doors that are not normally used as entrances or exits. Such doors include fire exits and other doors which are normally locked closed to prevent entry from outside but must stand ready to permit quick exit. As the name implies, the doors must be able to be opened quickly, easily, and without confusion when one or more persons try to exit through them in a hurry. All such hardware used for this purpose is called "panic hardware" and is a class of goods characterized by the ability to actuate it very quickly with minimum force and without delay.
In this time of increasing burglary rates, many persons and companies desire to place wrought iron grates or other impenetrable screens over windows and other openings in buildings which are not normally used as entrances and exits in order to prevent intrusion by unauthorized persons. While this is an excellent solution to the problems of preventing intrusion, it also prevents exit through those openings in the event of fire or other emergency which prevents the use of the doors. Because of the risk of people being trapped behind such barriers, the fire codes now prevent the use of such barriers over such windows unless there is an internal release or panic latch which permits the barrier to be swung open for easy and immediate exit through the opening. Prior to the present invention there has been no such panic hardware, and this has prevented people from utilizing the desired grates and screens over their windows. There is an increasing need for such protection, and therefore there is an increasing need for the present invention.